The search for the cure
by Scarlet Ferri
Summary: I just thought of this and well created it in to a story. one of my own characters that i have developed over the years is in it and it is about England being thrown in to an adventure to find a cure for the cursed supernaturel will have some yaoi paring
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

England had just came in to his room. He had been a long time at sea and he was happy that he could finally sleep in his own bed. But he was also slightly saddened because he was not with the little America. He sometimes missed the child but he had to let him live on his own for a while.

He got ready for bed shedding his black as night with gold trimmed pirate jacket. He loved this jacket it made him look powerful, intimidating, and an I'm-going-to-kick-your-ass-easily type look. He also took off his hat with a snow white feather sticking out of it. When he had fought France and Spain on the seas he had stolen the feather from the Frenchman. Hanging both of them up then taking off his shirt slowly. He had gotten stabbed in his shoulder and shot near his waist. It had been bandaged but it still hurt sometimes. He also took off his pants getting into bed. He did not take off his eye patch though.

There was a raging storm that night but the Brit slept soundly. He was used to sleeping in storms on the seas so this was nothing to him. The clouds smashed its raindrops on the windows and had deadly electro-charged lights coloring the sky with loud crashes to be herd miles around. Then England heard something different on the large window in his room. A slight squealing sound as iron nails scratch on the window. It kept going. The Brit did not want to get up he was tired and he did not really care. If anyone broke in he had knives from his belt on his side table and he had his beloved pistol under his pillow.

He kept this close, since the Spaniard and the "Freanchy" hated him the Brit did not know when they were going to attack.

He reached on to his bedside table for his knives getting ready for a surprise attack. The with in the window a flash of lightning confirmed the Brit's suspicion. A silhouette of a person crouching was flashed before his eyes before vanishing from sight. The another flash and crash of thunder and lightning and the window exploded from some unknown force shattering the large window in to thousands of shards, it was raining glass around the room for a couple of seconds as Britain was cut on the face by several of the lager pieces that fell on the bed. As quick in one fluid movement the Brit jumped up letting the covers fly up to be a distraction landing gingerly on his feet throwing the knives at the blanket as it fell with such force making the blanket become like a net.

The emerald eyed Brit thought that he had gotten the person but there was a big ripping noise and the blanket was sliced and pinned against the wall with no one in it. Britain still had two of his throwing knifes left before he was forced to use his gun. The Brit preferred his sword to his gun. The silver cold as ice blade was in its scabbard that was with his coat across the room was not safe to retrieve.

The silhouette appeared again standing on the other side of the room, slowly gliding toward him. In a few quick movements Britain had thrown his last defense aimed with extreme caution. No one would be able to dodge these he thought smirking then his face drained of color and his new found confidence as the silhouette just turned from sided to side with ease not even having one of the knives even touch it. The figure in another flash of lightning jumped and the next thing that the Brit knew was that it was on top of the Brit pinning the ferociously squirming man down.


	2. Chapter 2: The Assassin

i do not own hetalia or the characters

Chapter 2: The assassin?

In the quick second of the lighting flash before he was pinned down he saw it was a woman's shape in the darkness. This woman that pinned him down he noticed was much smaller than him but she was much stronger than he was.

"Look in to my eyes, stop struggling, clam down," her voice soothed tempting him to do what this person said, to look in her eyes, even though he knew that something was wrong. His curiosity was too strong, as he looked at her, he instantly stopped struggling against his will but he would not calm down.

"Stay," she soothed again. Her voice was so kind sounding, soft, trusting, like velvet. She got up. The emerald-eyed man tried to get up or move from his current position but his body would not listen to his mind's commands. So he just lay there on the glass strewn floor flexing and straining his muscles trying desperately to move. All he could do is to manage to sit up with agonizing slowness; none of his other limbs would obey his commands though.

"I am here to kill you, some may call me an assassin, I think more of a professional bounty hunter or an employed, how you say it… agent," she said wandering to the side of his bed watching him try to sit up squatting down running her fingers along the side of his face. Britain was helpless and angry that this "person" had so much control over him that he could not move. What the fuck is she being able to have this much power he thought steaming.

"Who sent you, that idiot Spain or the git France?" he hissed his anger building.

"None of your business. If you piss me off any more bastered then I can easily put you through a worse fate than death," she sneered getting up and spinning around then walking to the wall leaning against it. When she had leaped on him, the Brit had lost his grip on his black death metal gun. It had ended up sliding under the bed just out of his immobilized reach. The gun he knew was still loaded but if only he could reach it, which is what he was trying to do, he might be able to kill this crazy bitch.

"I was employed by some dark figure, I don't know who he or she was but they had a big bounty on your head and I want it," Another flash of lighting he could see she wore tight black pants and shirt, her dark hair was tied up in a tight bun, as to not get in her way, tied up by flowing robins behind her. She took off her mask that had covered her whole face except one eye. When England saw her in that second of light she was extremely pale. She looked human but she defiantly was not. After the flash of light the thunderclap came louder than expected she flinched and England felt for an instant the control over him was lifted just for a second then came back. In that second thought the emerald-eyed pirate was able to grasp his gun but not bring it up to kill the woman. He quickly calculated in the next clap and with some distraction the pirate would be able to bring his arm up to take the shot.

"This can be quick and painless but if you struggle I can make it extremely drawn out an painful. I have many ways of torturing people," she said licking her lips, "But if you piss me off I can leave you broken and begging for death, not letting you have the serenity of it. Mind you if this happens than it might not effect you for quite some time but you will soon find you will not forget this encounter, and let a curse that I can inflict upon you build and torture you and the ones you hold dear." She walked toward the candlelight he could see it was defiantly was a woman with something on or in her left eye. He could now see her eyes clearly.

One was normal deep blue violet color with some streaking of gold or yellow. But the eye that was covered by the mask before now shown. He shuttered; it was completely black except for some white where the color would be in the eye. Her face was white with dark blood red lips. She was beautiful in every way, it looked like her face was sculpted by perfection, and it was a shame that I'm was going to have to kill her the Brit through. As she walked back to the spot right in front and above of the pirate another flash of lighting and a loud thunder crash sounded. She flinched again, a big mistake, now was the time.

Like the lightning The Brit's arm and his body rose from the ground in one swift motion with the gun pointed right under her chin. But did not have enough time to pull the damn trigger, he froze again.


End file.
